Leo will be Leo
by Thalico the Couple of the Year
Summary: You think you know Leo? Well, you don't. Even something as short as this could change how you think of someone. As always, don't judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, don't judge Leo by his mask. This used to be a drabble, but it is now going to be a multi chapter!
1. Leo will be Leo

**This is a super short drabble about Leo. All rights to Rick.**

Leo was crazed. Leo was ADHD. And most of all, Leo was a joker. Everyone thought of Leo as a guy who loved attention and had a serious case of ADHD. But beneath the mask of humour, he was heartbroken. Every time he was rejected, he said, "Leo, you are awesome." which was probably why people think he was crazy. Plus, it wasn't his fault that he felt attracted to lots of girls. He always felt like cursing Aphrodite to the next millennia.

Every week he would try to forget everything, and be his fake self. Not the broken self, and not the frustrated self. The cool face he had. But one thing you don't know about him is that he always wanted to show who he really was.

But Leo will always be Leo, the mask hiding his true self


	2. Monday

**Here is the second chapter for Leo will be Leo. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday**

Monday wasn't exactly the _best_ day for Leo. It felt like everything from the previous week was being repeated, and Leo would get rejected again. His two, so called best friends, Piper and Jason were hanging around each other so often that they never had time to talk to him. They were together. An 'item'. And Leo didn't understand what it was, that was making his love life miserable.

Aphrodite must have really hated him since the ones he always fell in love with was out of his league or was impossible to get. He knew that deep inside his heart, but he couldn't accept the fact. For example, Thalia. She was a _hunter_ but he had a crush on her.

Having inferiority as his fatal flaw didn't help. It made him feel unwanted, giving him a need to prove himself worthy. He was always in the shadow, while Jason and Piper were always in the spotlight. They fit in so well, it made Leo want to prove the other campers and the world that he can be better than the two.

To tell you the truth, Leo hated his life. Sure, having a magic tool belt that can produce weapons(not to mention breath mints) is cool. And yes, being a demigod can be fun. But Leo never felt loved. Not by his friends, by his family or anyone else. He needed someone who he can be himself with. Someone who knows him well enough to understand what he went through. Someone who he could connect with.

It wasn't until a certain girl came into his life, everything changed.

* * *

**Ok, so I decided to make this a hurt/comfort and romance fic. I want you guys to choose from the following that will be a couple with Leo.**

**1) Reyna  
2) Piper  
3) Thalia**

**Ok, Thanks! Please press the lovely button that says "review"!**


	3. Tuesday

**Here's a new chapter. I may not be able to edit soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**TUESDAY**

It was Tuesday. Jason was returning to Camp Jupiter, and Piper was going to tag along. They had asked Leo to come too, which he accepted; there was nothing to do at Camp Half-Blood anyways. Just building things and getting rejected. The usual.

He got crushes on so many girls, it confused him. He didn't know what it was, that he liked in anyone, or what it was, that made him who he was. Leo was lost. He wanted someone to find him and reassure him that there was a place for him in the world. But right now, he felt that he didn't belong. Belong with everyone.

When Leo arrived in Camp Jupiter, the first thing he saw was a girl. Not any girl. Reyna. With her lush brown hair and piercing eyes. Definitely out of his league. And he also noticed that the hunters were there. And of course, with the hunters was Thalia. Her short spiky hair moving with the wind, and her electric blue eyes scanning the crowd for someone. And that someone was obviously Jason, her brother. Leo just hung at the back of the crowd, looking at the crowd forming around Jason, and the dagger glares Reyna gave Piper. And Piper, being the confident one she was, didn't look like she cared at all. She didn't care if someone hated her because she had someone to always return to. Leo envied that.

Jason looked like he was having the time of his life. His eyes had a brilliant sparkle to it, matching Piper's well. The Roman warriors congratulated him and welcomed him back to him home. He introduced Piper and Leo. Piper gave a sweet smile, while Leo cracked a joke. And what happened? They gave way more attention to Piper that him. Figures.

That night, in his assigned cabin, he stared at the ceiling wondering if he was in the right place. The cabin looked like the Hephaestus cabin, but he didn't feel like he was suppose to be there. It felt like he was in the way of everyone. Leo bit back a small tear and let his consciousness slip.

* * *

**Review!**

**Please vote. Thaleo or Leyna!**


	4. Wednesday

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting! Here's the new chapter. Read on!**

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

Wednesday. Right in the middle of the week. Happy news? Sad news? Leo couldn't choose. He was glad that half of the week was already over, but there was still the other half, right? Jason and Piper were in the Praetor cabin for Jason doing who-knows-what. And truthfully, Leo didn't think he wanted to know.

Leo trudged towards the mess hall, grabbed a plate of food but returned to his cabin instead of sitting at a table. When he got back, he slowly carried a piece of bacon into his mouth and chewed slowly. Then, he poked the rest of his food with his fork and left it on his bedside table. He didn't feel like training, or facing his friends, or doing anything else. So he just lay on his bed, tinkering bits and bolts he found in his magic tool belt. He felt his eyes getting wet, and wiped the moisture away. But it came back and flooded his eyes again, trailing down his cheeks.

_Knock knock_

Leo wiped the tears with the sleeve of his shirt and slowly opened the door. And there stood Reyna, the praetor. Just his luck.

Reyna stood there, staring at his face for a second then opened her mouth.

"Leo, were you... crying?" Leo wanted to hide away. She noticed. Maybe his eyes were red, or maybe it was how he acted. Leo wanted to hit himself for not being so careful.

"No. Not at all," He lied, "Aren't you suppose to be at the senate meeting or something?" He was so eager to change the subject that he just voiced the first thing that came to his mind.

"Um... the senate meeting isn't until five-thirty, Leo. It's two fourty-five. Are you really alright?" Reyna looked concerned. It made Leo a bit happier to know that someone cared, but inside, he knew that it was probably the exact opposite of what Reyna was thinking. He sighed.

"Yeah, of course I am! I'm going to go train now, okay?" Reyna didn't look convinced but still let Leo slip past her as she returned to the praetor cabin.

At the sword fighting arena, he let out his feelings on the dummies, hacking every bit.

The rest of the day wasn't at all different to the last. He avoided Reyna the best he could and acted as if everything was perfect. No one noticed that he was faking, which was fine by Leo. Because all he needed was one person that understood him, but he knew that that would never happen. So why hope?

* * *

**A bit longer than the last chapter! Hurray!**

**PRESS THE LOVELY BUTTON THAT SAYS "REVIEW" AND REVIEW!**


	5. Thursday, Part 1

**Hey! Sadico the couple of the year here! This is my newest update of Leo will be Leo, and it's the longest so far. I couldn't write that much so I decided to split the chapter into two so that I don't have to keep you guys waiting.**

**R-E-A-D O-N!**

* * *

_**Thursday- Part 1**_

The day didn't start off as Leo had hoped. Just him avoiding Reyna, putting on a happy face, and cracking jokes. Nothing different. _That's_ where Leo was wrong. Today was _Thursday_. The day Piper and Jason were taking Leo along with them to do something. Yes, _something_. And they just wouldn't tell him.

Leo dragged his body off his bed and threw on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Seven thirty. One hour earlier than when he usually woke up. Not caring that there were probably bags under his eyes, he ran to the arena and hacked dummy after dummy, until there was a huge pile of straws(yes, the Romans used those, though Leo didn't know if that would last very long) on the floor. He panted and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Nice hacking." A voice surprised him from behind. Leo jumped and spun around facing a smirking Reyna.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I think I should go now. You know, to look for Piper and Jason." He avoided Reyna and went past her. He rushed back towards his cabin when he bumped into something. No, some_one_.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, Leo!" And there stood Drina Heathers, daughter of Apollo(the Roman one). He had met her the last time he had visited Camp Jupiter.

Drina was a girl a year younger than Leo- fifteen- who had elbow length wavy light brown hair with natural dark brown streaks. Her blue eyes always shone like the sky on a bright sunny day. She wore dimples every time she smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Leo always thought it was kind of cute.

"Oh, it's fine. It was totally my fault." He replied. And believe it or not, he _didn't _say a single pickup line in front of a cute girl.

Drina smiled at him, said a quick 'bye' and rushed off to who-knows-where. The wind flipped her hair as she ran off. Leo stood there like a doofus for a few seconds. Then, he realised how long he had actually stood there. Sighing, he trudged back to his cabin.

Inside his cabin, he stared at the wall. Nothing else. Even if he had ADHD, he found that staring at the wall doing nothing was better than talking to Reyna, or going outside for that matter.

For what he thought was hours passed, there was a knock on the door. It swung open, revealing Piper with a blueprint.

"Hey! Guess what?"

"What?" I motioned her to go on. She looked really excited about something.

"There's going to be a dance, and I'm choosing the theme, decoration, everything! So I need you to come with Jason and I so we can all choose together!" She ended with a huge grin on her face. I smiled a bit. Hang out with my best friends- GREAT! Probably not saying anything for the ideas- HUGE FROWN! Therefore that was worth a small smile... Or half a smile.

"Sure!" Leo replied with a huge fake goofy grin. Definitely _not_ a small smile, "When are we going?"

Piper rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing, "Right now, Repair Boy. C'mon!"

Leo walked outside and closed the door behind him as Piper jogged ahead of him, reaching Jason who wore his purple Camp Jupiter shirt _without_ his toga. He was still the Praetor of New Rome, alongside Reyna, but since he only showed up for a week every month(or something like that), they made a co-praetor for when Jason was gone. His name was Brian Sausage? No, no. It was Brian Saltedge. Strange name...

"Hey, Leo. We're leaving." The Praetor shouted. Leo snapped out of his ADHD thoughts and ran up to his two best friends.

"Let's go find the decorations shall we?"

* * *

**That's it for today! I added an OC because some people said Reyna/Thalia wouldn't fall for someone without something happening.**

**So, ****I'm going to take a vote. Which one do you want?**

**- Drina x Leo then Leyna  
- Drina x Leo then Thaleo  
- Drina x Leo then Liper/Peo  
- Drina x Leo then Drina x Leo**

**Please review, or else I shall go hide aways from you guys and never update again...(JKJK)**

**PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH!**


End file.
